Et nous vécûmes heureux
by Dhalia Noir
Summary: Il en est arrivé à ne plus aimer ce monde. Ils ne comprendront jamais que c'est fini. Personne ne comprendra...sauf celle-ci. Celle-ci aussi a abandonné l'espoir de faire triompher ses idées. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Le ciel est bleu. Et si l'on mourrait ? /!\Réponses aux reviews/!\


**_*****Alors, voici un petit texte sans prétention que j'ai écris une nuit blanche en écoutant ma playlist. Je pense que la plupart se demanderons qui est la personne avec Doflamingo, personnes à qui je répondrais : je ne sais pas. En effet, j'ai eu envie d'imaginer un Dofla un peu plus posé et réfléchi, et donc quelqu'un à qui il agirait de manière non exubérante. Je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur ce titre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture __!*****_**

**_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Eiichiro Oda, un maître.  
_**

_**Rating : J'ai mis K+ sans en être vraiment sûre, mais je pense que la fin est un peu subtile donc sans grande "violence"**  
_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Merci :) oui, je trouvais que Doflamingo manquait un peu dans les fictions, et je pense que j'en écrirais d'autres sur lui, peut-être plus développées ou avec d'autres personnages._

_Itinerys : Savoir que tu ais pu ressentir quelque chose en lisant ce texte est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir. C'est pour ça que je les écris, pour essayer de vous faire voir comment ça se passe dans ma tête. J'espère que ce sera le cas une nouvelle fois si je continue de poster des textes dans le même genre._

_Lol-ichigo : Un don ? Je vais rougir ^/./^ Je ne me considère pas comme une écrivain mais je te remercie du compliment ! J'essaye juste, comme cité plus haut avecItinerys, de vous faire ressentir et voir des choses comme je les imagine. Si en relisant ce que tu écris, tu es ému et tu pense que ton message est entier, alors c'est réussi._

_Simili D Axel : Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir donné ton ressenti, même si tu ne le trouves pas très clair. Pour moi c'est largement suffisant de savoir que tu as lu quelque chose de différent. J'espère que tu auras les mêmes impressions si jamais je publie d'autres textes de ce genre. Merci :) Je publierais de temps en temps si j'ai l'inspiration ;)  
_

_Tigrou : Je peux tenter le coup, dès que je tiens le fil de l'OS je m'y mets ;)  
_

_Kumo : C'est fou comme tu as le don de me retourner comme une crêpe avec tes reviews o.o je suis très touchée !  
_

_P.S. : Les reviews seront mises à jour le plus régulièrement possible. Même si vous ne voyez pas votre pseudo peu après l'avoir posté, ne vous en faites pas, je répondrais toujours car c'est grâce à ça que je poste : pour vous lectrices et lecteurs._

* * *

Assis sur le toit, on observait les masses cotonneuses se mouvoir paresseusement dans le ciel bleu. Une petite brise parcourait les dalles grisâtres sur lesquelles nous étions assis. En contrebas, les hommes s'activaient à suivre des amas d'ordres claironnés par des supérieurs bourrus et incompétents. Sans un mot, nous nous tolérions, comme si cette simple présence de l'autre suffisait.

J'étais la seule personne à connaître cette facette de toi. Mais je n'en prenais pas vertu, ne cherchant pas à mettre cette connaissance à profit. Nous n'en avions pas besoin, ni envie. Les pierres irrégulières me râpaient les paumes qui soutenaient mon corps penché vers l'arrière. Dans le verre de ses lunettes, je pus voir une mouette filer en hurlant de sa voix criarde que nous étions là. Mais personne ne viendrait nous chercher. Car nous l'avions décidé.

_ Crois-tu que le bonheur existe ?

Les mots clairs et nets venaient de s'échapper de mon esprit confus. Je le vis pencher la tête sur son épaule, afin que son regard passe au dessus de la monture blanche de ses verres. Il étira un sourire, le bout de sa langue pointant entre ses canines, et répondit :

_ Que veux-tu dire par « bonheur » ?

Mon cerveau travailla quelques secondes sur la question. Puis je lui dictai ma réponse.

_ Tout dépend de ce que toi tu y associe. Je commencerais par le fait d'éprouver un sentiment de bien-être, de satisfaction sans l'avoir ordonné à son corps. Pour moi c'est un déclencheur d'émotions provoqué par un évènement extérieur.

Tandis qu'il assimilait ma réponse, je voyais ses plumes voleter doucement autour de lui.

_ Fufufu…Que de choses. Tu n'as pas de moyen plus simple ?

Ma main rejoignit une poignée de velours rose qu'elle caressa prudemment.

_ Quelle est ta position sur le mot « bonheur » Doflamingo ?

_ Tout peut correspondre selon la personne. La joie, la parole, la haine, la torture, la présence…fufufu….

La mouette nous survola de nouveau et mon esprit se stoppa encore.

_ Et ton bonheur à toi. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il existe ?

Son sourire fondit de sa bouche rieuse. Il étendit ses jambes et s'allongea, l'arrière de la tête entre mes genoux croisés. Il leva ses deux bras face au ciel, tourna ses paumes face à lui et les regarda. Je posai les miennes dans ses cheveux courts. Avant je lui retirai les lunettes qu'il portait sans interruption.

_ Je ne le saurais qu'au moment de mourir…

Ses bras couverts de plumes s'étendirent de part et d'autre de son torse, comme pour se jeter dans un vide invisible.

_ Mais tu peux me dire si tu es heureux ? C'est un peu du bonheur.

Tête en arrière, ses yeux remontèrent le long de mon buste pour toucher mon regard.

_ Tu veux savoir si tu peux me donner du bonheur c'est ça ? Fufufu…

Le soleil chauffa ma nuque baissée et je laissai mes paroles naître.

_ C'est ça.

Lentement, ses épaules roulèrent. Deux secondes plus tard. Dis doigts et deux paumes tièdes appuyèrent sur mon échine, l'attirant vers le sol. Mon visage glissa à gauche de son cou et je voyais ses yeux fixés au ciel me dépasser. Contrainte de me plaquer l'oreille contre son poitrail, je ne pus ignorer ces nouveaux sons. A travers les chairs, les tissus, les os, j'entendais. Je ressentais. Contre mon visage, des pulsations vibraient nerveusement dans la cage thoracique.

_ Oui. Tu me donnes un peu de bonheur. Le seul qu'on me donne.

Plus aucun poids ne m'empêcha plus de me redresser et de me mettre debout. Face à face, on souriait. Je rattrapai une plume envolée et la glissai entre la peau bronzée et les lunettes remises. Chacun se suivant, nous nous approchâmes du rebord du toit. Nous étions deux oiseaux.

_ Soyons heureux alors.

Et le bonheur nous emplit quand nous mourûmes.

* * *

_*****Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce petit texte. J'espère que vous avez été un peu ailleurs pendant la lecture, ne prétendant pas à plus. Peut-être laisserez-vous un petit mot ? S'il-vous-plaît...*****_


End file.
